Turles
(FUNimation Dub: Turles) Tullece (ターレス Tāresu) is a character from the Dragon Ball Z movie special, The Tree of Might. His first appearance was in the third Dragon Ball Z movie and the second was in the two-volume VHS O.V.A. released as a "Official Visual Guide" for the Bandai NES game, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Tullece's name is a pun on the vegetable "lettuce". The name is written out as ターレス, Tāresu. If the first two syllables are rearranged, it becomes レタース, retāsu. Ignoring the elongated "a" sound, it becomes the accurate Japanese spelling of "lettuce", レタス retasu. Tullece, skin shade aside, looks exactly the same as Son Goku. In the French dub of the film, it claimed that Tullece was actually Goku's long-lost identical twin brother. Nothing is actually stated in the movie or official Japanese publications to this extent. In the Dragon Ball Z: Anime Film Comics, it was stated that the reason why Tullece and Goku looked alike is because within the low-rank Saiyans, the facial patterns of each warrior were similar, thus making it easy to mark which Saiyans were low-castes. DBZ Movie 3: The Tree of Might The seed of the Shinseiju ("Tree of Godly Might," called "The Tree of Might" by FUNimation) has come into possession of the Saiyan Tullece. When the tree is planted, it saps the energy of the world in which the tree has taken root. Therefore, he seeks out a planet that he would be able to plant the seed on, so he can eat the Fruit of the Gods, and become exponentially stronger than before. With him, he has gathered a medley of ragtag thugs, all of whom are quite strong (stronger than the average Z Fighters). He mainly watches the battle between his men and the Z Fighters. He does not appear until he sees Gohan defeating one of his men, single-handedly. He realizes that he is the son of Kakarot (Goku). He soon mets with him. Gohan is shocked to find that he has almost identical appearance to his father, and is also in fact a Saiyan. Tullece's asks him to join his team, yet Gohan refuses. Piccolo soon comes to Gohan's rescue, but is defeated easily by Tullece. Tullece soon sees Gohan has grown back his tail. he quickly creates a Bruits Wave energy ball and forces Gohan to look at it. Helpless, Gohan transforms into an Ozaru. Gohan soon goes on a rampage, and nearly kills Goku. He abruptly stops when he sees his friend Haiya Dragon in the area. He stops and, thanks to his childhood innocence, plays around with Haiya Dragon. Tullece, however, attacks Haiya Dragon, presumable killing him (he survives though), provoking Gohan. To Tullece's surprise, Gohan is able to control himself and specifically attack Tullece. However, Ozaru Gohan is no match for Tullece, and is nearly killed. But Goku cuts his tail off before getting hit with Tullece's deadly final attack. Goku swears revenge on Tullece for harming his son. With the Z warriors defeated with much ease, Tullece's men all attack Goku. Watching at the sidelines, Tullece is ambushed by Piccolo. Tullece is able to survive Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon at blank point rage, and with one blast, Tullece defeats Piccolo. With a single kaioken, Goku kills all of Tullece's men with a single hit each. To the fear of Tullece, Goku's power continues to increase. Tullece soon finds out he is no match for Goku. Eventually, Tullece grabs a piece of fruit from the tree. This makes his strength dramatically increase. Even with a Kaiō-Ken at ten-times its normal strength and a Genki Dama formed from what little remained of the planet's energy, Goku is unable to topple Tullece. It is only with a newly formed Genki Dama that Goku is able to defeat Tullece. Other appearances Tullece also appears in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans as a "ghost warrior", but is eventually killed again[http://www.daizex.com/general/playdia/ Daizenshuu EX Gaiden Explanation]. He made his first appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, featuring a never before seen Oozaru transformation. His Oozaru form in the game is typical of untrained lower-class soldiers, and cannot control his mind. Tullece/Goku Controversy There has been great controversy over Tullece's identical appearence to Goku. Several different dubs have given different explainations to this. *In the Japanese, Pioneer American, and several other dubs have said that the reason as to why the two look alike is that low-class Saiyan warriors don't have many types, which means it'd be likely for several to have the exact same appearance as the others. The is explaination is the most highly regarded one. *In the FUNimation re-dub, the explaination was the two were struck from the same mold, yet different people. This would mean Saiyans were given specific looks. It is probable that this was just a metaphor for the Japanese explanation. *In the French and Danish dub, Tullece stated that both he and Goku were in fact brothers (presumably twins). This explaination has been criticised and mocked by fans. For this, and some other reasons, the French dub is held in low regard. *In the complete family tree of DBZ character Tullece is positioned far off alone, not connected to Goku's family tree whatsoever. * There has also been controversy that Goku and Tullece are distant cousins. Special techniques Tulluce's unique attacks include shooting multiple blasts from his hand, shooting a flaming ring of ki and creating a ball of energy that replicates the moon. The ball emits Bruits Waves of 17 million zeno which allow a Saiyan to transform into an Oozaru. He avoids this when fighting, although it is unknown as to why he chooses to do so (possibly to make sure he keeps his wits about him). His ring attack is called "Kill Driver" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Voice actors * Toei Animation's: Masako Nozawa * Ocean Group: Ted Cole * FUNimation: Chris Patton Notes and references External links * [http://www.jeux-france.com/Webmasters/Images/4970620060529_011802_2_big.jpg Tullece in Budokai Tenkaichi 2] * Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com Category:Characters who can fly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains